


Insecurity the Fic

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, Reader is Male Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "Did someone say angst??? How bout Kellam w/ a male s/o who always knows that Kellam's there (ie. not invisible to him) and Kellam being the soft good boye that he is, latches on to s/o and they get close. With s/o's help Kellam becomes more noticeable to the crew, but then s/o feels insecure and thinks that Kellam doesn't need him anymore so he tries to distance himself away from Kellam. He, of course, notices this immediately and he gets A N G E R Y (softboye's version of angry)."





	Insecurity the Fic

Kellam is used to being ignored. It’s something he’s dealt with since he was a child, and he...arguably deserved it. It was karma in a way, for being a brat.

But he was different. He not only learned his lesson, but he changed too. Just because he changed didn’t mean he was more visible though. Even as he joined the Shepherds, he remained invisible to most. 

Luckily...He still had Stahl. At least Stahl recognized Kellam,  _ most  _ of the time.

Still, even his longtime friend often lost track of him, and still continued to completely forget him at times. 

At least until you joined the army. 

For a strange, memoryless, Plegian you were really the nicest person he had ever met. Part of him felt he didn’t deserve it. 

You continuously go out of your way to make sure Kellam is included with the rest of the Shepherds. Thanks to you, people are noticing him again. He actually feels like a part of everything. 

But Kellam’s enjoyment of being part of the gang doesn’t last very long. Because...as soon as other people started to notice him as well, it’s almost as if you stopped.

You still acknowledged him, greeted him when you saw him around camp, but it wasn’t the same. The two of you didn’t really connect anymore, he didn’t see you one on one. 

He just...accepted it. He’s not sure what changed, aside from him being noticed by the others. It almost makes him angry.

It’s not your fault, even Kellam can recognize that. It all comes from his own insecurity. He’s afraid that you simply...pitied him, and now that he’s not someone you can help he’s afraid you don’t want anything to do with him. 

-

Henry senses his mood. The magic user has taken quite a liking to Kellam since realizing his existence, and wraps an arm around Kellams armored shoulders.    
  
“Nyaahaha.” 

Still unused to being scene, the sudden appearance of the mage at his side takes Kellam off guard. 

His eyes follow Kellam’s own to where you stand. You’re completely unaware of the two men watching you, continuing with explaining your plan to Chrom via the help of the map. 

“You’re angry aren’t you?”

Henry hoves over Kellam, like the devil on his shoulder. 

“I could curse him for you?”   
  
“W-What? No. Why would I want you to curse ____?”

“Because you’re mad.”

It’s odd how it takes a curse happy crow man on his shoulder to make Kellam realize how silly he’s being. It may be better to just...confront things head on. 

You’re an understanding person. You’re a nice person. It’s why Kellam liked you in the first place (that and the fact you’d noticed him). 

“U-Um...____?”   
  
When you turn to him, you smile, and Kellam almost forgets the fact that it feels as if you’ve been ignoring him. 

“Hi Kellam, Henry.” 

Kellam turns to see Henry. He’s not right by him, still lingering nearby, but it’s obvious he’s watching. 

Damn it Henry.    
  
“We can continue this later,” Chrom says, giving you a pat on the shoulder. He notices Henry lingering as well. “Come on Henry,”

  
Chrom is the real wingman, leading the black mage away so that you and Kellam can have your moment. The Prince knows that it’s important, at least to you.

So he wrangles Henry away, leaving you and Kellam in relative silence. 

You go to ask him what it is he’d wanted, but before the words even leave your mouth Kellam’s speaking.

“You-You’ve been avoiding me!”

It sounds much more confrontational than he’d wanted to. He can’t bring himself to face you. 

“I’m sorry Kellam, I really didn’t mean to I-”   
  
“I miss you!” He interrupts you once more. “If I did something wrong-”

  
It’s your turn to interrupt, “You didn’t. Kellam I’m sorry. I just...wanted you to get a chance to talk to everyone else. The army is full of competent, wonderful people. I just thought you’d want to get to know them...more than me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? Mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
